sebfandomcom-20200213-history
Caillou vs Sister location 2
Caillou vs Sister location 2, is the Sequel to Cvsl and is the second film of the Cvsl saga. it is set to be released on Thanksgiving 2018, and October 6th, (for the premiere). it is revealed that 2 parts will come out fall 2018 and spring 2019. it's a meme movie that has couple memes in it Synopsis the Movie takes place 1 year after the events of the First movie and 2 years after Goanimate the movie schools out season 1! Thanos began his hunt for the infinity stones to wipe half of the universe with the snap of his fingers Plot 4 soldiers, with there leader with a orange jacket, and a AK47 gun commanded his fellow troops to attack some pear of the Bad Cartoon Characters on their outpost, (but the leader gets shot by Patrick star or Fred flintstone). about to kill Fred flintstone, soldier number 2, gave his brother his pistol (for losing his AK47 due to the cartoon characters firing), he salutes and starts fighting Tomy from Rugrats and Homer simpson and carl from jimmy neutron, but is shot 3 times and he dies! after his brother dies, the 3rd soldier is killed by Thomas the tank engine (who comes out of nowhere)! the last soldier is killed by Spongebob (with muscles), but the whole battle was just a Video game, played by Caillou, who throws the game out of the window, and starts thinking of watching Teen titans Go: (instead of playing that video game junk). meanwhile, the gun group has expanded and built into a video game company. they also include a large hangar below, and are still mad of beating the game with vr and computers. it turns out after a 4th wall break fight on Youtube, the gun group send 3 scouts including, Patrick carter, Cooper, and Smithy, in 3 x wing fighters now downloaded from SHIELD to Jarvis. while a new member named Jessica bridget comes to meet, there is a twist following the battle in Goanimate fields and the spoilers Circus Baby incident back in 2017, Thanos began the hunt for the infinity stones and wants to snap his fingers to exterminate half life in the universe to achieve balance. he has a Star Destroyer, called the Star destroyer crush, and another ship called the consequences. the crush was created by the imperials once, but the black order took over and hired the imperials to help. thanos also contains the soul stone hunt, which is somewhere. however, Carters squadron attack the Crush, only to be failed from a swarm of Tie fighters. Thanos commanded the bad cartoon characters into the gunning ray, shooting both Cooper and sending Carter into the ray, and he is captured, along with Vanellope (who had lost her glitching powers from the power stone) with Carter and Vanellope captured, Thanos sends a convoy to the bank, with a truck carrying fuel and explosives and a tie fighter. unfortunately, Caillou heard about it and hops into his new Car (resembleling the Delorean time machine from Back to the Future) and drives to stop the convoy. after destroying them, the pilot hops into his tie fighter and tries to shoot down Caillou but he managed to take it down by firing at the pilot. the convoy is forced to surrender after the truck is destroyed by an X wing. the Gun group thanks Caillou for the help, but it turns out Carter and vanellope managed to escape thanks to Vanellopes surviving glitching powers. it turns out she was in the delorean with Caillou all along after escaping but thanks her for it. the convoy is revealed to have been discovered by Peter parker (spider man) who rushes in to investigate. he ends up breaking the 4th wall about Stan lee, and that he did not appear in the first movie because it's not a marvel movie, so he agrees Thanos is upset that the convoy did not get to the bank in time, but he orders a bombardment on the bank for the time stone. the Captain tells Thanos where Circus baby is, but he declines it and sends him to find the Soul stone. after hearing that Carter and vanellope escaped, he sends a strike team to find them not long after capturing both mr Carts and Candlehead for untended consequences. once Caillou returns home and tells Daillou for the repair of the DeLorean, The gun group told him that Mr Krabs is planting a suicide trap at Cvpw, and that there will be consequences if it goes wrong. it turns out Mr krabs was told by Thanos to bomb the place and kill Tim and find the Space stone before Circus baby, but he accepts the consequences and kills himself with the trap, killing Simon and destroying Circus babys pizza world in shambles, along with the space stone. with Mr krabs and Simon sacrificed, Caillou tries to get Daillou for the destruction, he blames Thanos for it. not long after in a flashback, Fangirl was shot accidentally by the strike team (who belong to the black order) for not paying the bills, and is left paralized in hospital and is in a coma. as the flashback ends, he blames Vanellope for the incident, and it was not her who done it, it was Thanos. Thanos has only got 2 infinity stones, space, power, and no time stone. he is so upset that Mr krabs has died in his sacrifice, but he keeps a look out for Baby and the infinity stones. meanwhile,as Caillou and vanellope prepare for war, the Fortnite characters arrive for aid. they team up with Caillou, and bring out a map to call the good and bad users to help, and defeat the black order and retreve the Infinity stones from the gauntlet before Thanos. Zoey announces Caillou that Thanos is in Titan for the soul stone, and there is non much time as Caillou tries to get help to battle to wakanda, the place where the avengers faced off thanos and the black order is waiting there. Vanellope refuses and takes the good-bad users with her, including Caillou (instead taking a x wing fighter) and both head to wakanda, where the black order are located. Caillou tries to ring Baby, but is unable to find her after the events of the first movie because of Thanos, so he tries to call tregan, but is in Atlanta for a secret mission. once at Wakanda, the good and bad users arrive with the wakandan army and prepare to face off the black order and the space dogs. Vanellope takes her kart with the tf2 mercenaries, while Caillou, War machine and falcon, provide air support and bombarded the black order from above. one of the black order try to kill the good and bad users (who are now bucky barnes and banner) along with Peter parker, however, Baby arrives with Zoey and the others for aid. she now has stormbreaker and clears the path for the army, while Baby groot sings mr blue sky (the guardians of the galaxy vol 2 opening) and about 30 minutes of fighting later, the black order is turning weaker and are force to retreat, destroying Groots music player what Peter gave to him. while the black order retreats, Caillou managed to take down the pods by firing torpedos into them, destroying both of them, while Zoey deals with the rest. as the Black order is almost defunct, they crash Vanellopes kart and make heavy cry, and tooken down the rest of the army but it's too late, as caillou managed to keep firing at the core and destroys the last pod, and the black order is force to surrender and defunct. with the Black order defunct, Thanos arrives from Titan and takes care of the heroes. Caillou's x wing crashes into a tree after getting hit by the power stone, but bales and tries to fight Thanos, but is unable to get that strength from the infinity gauntlet and is left defeated. Vanellope tries to do it, but Thanos teleports her into space with Candlehead (who has joined the battle) as well with the space stone. after 5 hero defeats later, he finds vision (who was in the battle) and forces scarlet witch to retreve the mind stone. it works and after vision is defeated, he takes down Zoey and the others, and completes the infinity gauntlet. however, Baby stops him and tries to kill Thanos with stormbreaker, but Thanos snaps his fingers and is sent to the soul world where he meets a young Gamora waiting for him to see how much it cost, which thanos said everything. back in reality, Baby explains what he has done, but Thanos disappears with the space stone after Thanos completed the infinity gauntlet, half of the universe disintegrates from the Decimation, as well as the good users, bad users, Stan lee, Jessica bridget, Elizabeth afton (who apologizes to baby for what happened (same as peter parker in Infinity war)) and peter parker disintegrate into dust, leaving Caillou, Zoey, the others, the avengers, Baby, half of the tf2 mercenaries, James Rodes, the only survivors, and with Vanellope in space forever, Thanos watches a sun set as it feels like a great universe in a post credits scene, Tregan and Dora drive through atlanta until the Decimation causes half everyone to disappear. Tregan pulls out a pager to send a message after Dora disintegrates, but he disintegrates as well, leaving the pager on the ground. the pager later sends the message and displays the symbol of Captain Marvel References Back to the future: there are some Back to the future References, including the DeLorean time machine (drivin by caillou), and the Zemeckis cube (which switches time 60 seconds) and Back to the future music will be heard, just like in Ready player one. though they are non canon, they will only appear in deleted scenes Portal: the Portal gun is shown in the video game, and Caillou uses it for a weapon Ready Player One: it will be referenced in the movie, there are some music from the trailers. the bad news is, it was removed from the movie thanks to Avengers: Infinity war Fnaf 6/Ucn all the characters will be shown. once again it was scrapped except one The Emoji Movie: it will be mentioned and theres lots of cameos Wreck it Ralph 1/2: some of the characters will be shown Avengers: Infinity War: it's gonna be like from the movie, and Thanos snaps his fingers which causes him to disintegrate of all half life in the universe Characters Caillou Dora Daillou Bad Cartoon characters (full appearance) Circus baby (off screen) Mr krabs (last appearance) Scrap baby (and fnaf 6 characters) (cameo) Thanos (first appearance) Stan Lee (cameo) Captain Marvel (logo only) (post credits) Ali a (intro only) (meme) Shia LaBeouf (meme) Vanellope Development the film was announced in 2017, telling that there will be a sequel that it's gonna have it's international release date. in January 2018, seb posted a teaser for the film, of a sneak peak that it's Official Teaser had some few scenes for the upcoming part. on April 2018, seb featured the movie had new characters and even something big (infinity war) and that he forgot to say it. on Summer 2018, seb decided to put avengers: infinity war in the movie, as it is too hard to put more star wars in the film. later, the scripts from the Official teaser were removed because it has been decided to be replaced with an Infinity war crossover in the film, but the scripts from the Official teaser will be made in Cvsl 2 part 2. in August 2018, the Trailer 1 was released and that the comment said Infinity war is starring in the Movie, along with Fortnite and etc, because as Infinity war replaced the scripts to part 2, it was said that Thanos is teased in the movie. the trailer 1 was supposed to come out during Comic Con, but was delayed because it was not made yet. on September 2018, a trailer 2 has been posted, but once again, another script was removed, replacing Ready player one out of the movie as it was told that no VR is starring in the film, as Infinity war got another tease for the film. later after the trailer 2 was posted, the script was in development. with the release of Ralph breaks the Internet on November, Seb had an idea to make a crossover of Vanellope in the movie. in December 2018, the movie was not finished yet, but as part 18 was still paused, seb continued the script. on January 2019, part 18 and part 19 were finally finished as it was not posted onto Youtube yet. on Febuary 2019, the film was finished and the bad news was, there was not enough space in the drive, but it will come out on Youtube shortly once there is enough space. once the space was sorted, the movie was released on Youtube, but it got copyrighted due to the music from disney, and Seb was given a copyright strike from disney, telling to dispute the music and soundtrack or remove them. by February 16th 2019, the copyright was sorted and the movie was released Release following the Release of Ready player one and Avengers 37 Cvsl has now got a sequel that will come out Fall 20189 on October. the Movie was announced by the end of October 2017 as it was mentioned, and before Cvsl 1 was released, some teasers for the second film were uploaded with the Thanos teaser at the end of the first movie. the release date is October 6th and November 23rd 2018, but the date was pushed back to Thanksgiving 2018 on November 24th during Black friday6 and the movie has got a Premiere on October 6th and October 21st (Back to the future day)4 it will most likely come out on those 3 release dates. the bad news was, the parts and script won't made, so it is instead gonna be released next year in 2019. good news is, some of the youtubers are gonna voice act in the movie, with cameo roles and full appearances. there will be a prequel called Fortnite the movie coming spring 2019 4 another sequel is confermed as a spider man movie. once again the Movie was delayed on November and December 2018 due to the voice converter broken, but it will still come on January 6th 2019. the movie was released on February 2019, but it got copyrighted. another Cvsl 2 sequel is confirmed, but it's title Sister location has got replaced with Endgame from Avengers: Endgame Meme Edition a Meme Edition was confirmed on Seb's livestreams that Cvsl 2 will be featuring memes, and is scheduled to be released on April 13th 2019. there is a question, that if the meme edition Cvsl 2 will be titled Pewdiepie vs T-series (or Pvt) but Seb denied that the movie will just be Cvsl 2 meme edition or Pvt (Pewdiepie vs T-series). Development began, with seb adding memes, including, I'm already tracer, John cena, Ugandan knuckles, savage patrick, Avengers: Infinity war, Tide pods, Fortnite, Ali a, Logan paul, Pewdiepie vs t series, Avengers: Endgame, Wii sports, Dramaalert, Tanacon, somebody toucha my spaghet, burger king foot lettuce, Mcdonalds, i love you 3000, deleted scenes that will be shown with memes, Mlg, Mario, FBI open up, Ninja has ligma, Tik tok memes, nyannyancosplay, Johny johnny yes papa, Baldi's basics in education and learning (that was not featured in the film yet, but it will in part 2) Tide pod chan, Earth chan, Clorox chan, Ebola chan, Mrbeast, Kiki do you love me, Marshmello, Fortnite emotes, flossing, default dance, Undertale, Shrek, orange shirt kid, globglogabgalab, Gamecude, Super smash bros everyone is here, Thanos car, Keanu reeves, Your breathtaking, Ali a, Raid Area 51, Ninja, Tfue, Baby Yoda, more Fortnite twitch streamers, Ultra Instinct Shaggy, Porkins, Noobmaster69, Sonic the hedgehog, Thanos being Shrek, Stan lee, Spongebob, Youtube rewind 2018, Will smith, etc, as said in the meme review live stream. using Movie Platinum instead of Sony Vegas Pro 16 (without masking) the infinity war scene with captain america fending off Thanos is a meme which Pewdiepie is fighting T series for his 100m subs (but T series won the war as Pewdiepie gave up) but it was still memed. it is confirmed that the Ant man vs Thanos butt meme will appear in the second part film, Memes there are bunch of memes that appear in the movie because this movie is a meme movie. the ali a intro is played as the imperial officer breaks the 4th wall to tell the viewers to play the intro, Peter parker not feeling so good like in Infinity war, as he said "Mr Stark? i don't feel so good, Stan lee cameos 3 times, as this movie is to honor his cameos and his death, the music from kevin macleod and Infinity war, Thanos sitting down watching at the sunrise, the Fortnite characters from the Season 4 battle pass barging into Caillou's door (referencing FBI open up, though it will appear in the meme edition), Vanellope helping Caillou out (though this is to celebrate the release of ralph breaks the internet), Ninja clapping during his ninja pom pom (though it's off screen at this point) Thanos snaps 50% of the universe, just like in Infinity war. Savage Patrick does not appear in this movie nor Ugandan knuckles (though he appears as patrick star in the gun group's videogame), but they will in the Meme edition along with Tik tok, Fortnite and more Sequel a sequel was planned on November 2018, as the film will be called Caillou vs Sister location 3, but instead, it was called Caillou and Tregan. by the end of 2018, the film replaced it's title Caillou Endgame, as it was announced on January 2019. there is another Cvsl 2 sequel, which is Cvsl 2 part 2, and is scheduled to be released on may 2019, and it is a rip off of Avengers: Endgame Trivia there is a lot of 4th wall breaks in the movie, including a youtube fight Vanellope breaks the 4th wall, by telling the viewers to watch this scene, which is the blame the gun group break the 4th wall the 6th time, by telling the audience to watch infinity war. this is a Reference to the first movie when simon tells the audience to watch star wars episode 8 Caillou breaks the 4th wall, by telling Peter Parker that Stan lee did not appear in Cvsl 1 (because it's not a marvel movie) Stan lee makes a cameo in the film, as he is seen 3 times, in the bus, Thanos's ship, and on wakanda. he forgot to say his line "Excelsior", but he will come back and say it in Cvsl 2 part 2 and Caillou Endgame. this is to honor Stan lee after his death